


Platonic Intimacy

by Kuailong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuailong/pseuds/Kuailong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns rather quickly that Natasha is a cuddlebug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for americaslivinglegend on tumblr, best Steeb.

Steve was the first, well, the second. Clint didn’t count. Steve was the first person on the team that she finally showed her need to human touch to. She trusted Steve, almost as much as Clint. So when she walked in on him watching something on the TV and eating more popcorn than she thought was human possible, she just plopped herself down next to him and dropped her head into his lap. The resulting face was priceless, and she just grinned up at him.   
“My usual cuddle buddy is away on work, so I need someone. And congratulations, you’re now one of my cuddle buddies.” She told her, shifting against his legs until she was comfortable. Steve gave her the most incredulous look and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
“Does this mean you’re going to kill me in my sleep?” Steve asked, his voice serious but a playful grin on his face. Natasha chuckled.   
“Nah, that’s only for people I sleep with.” She said, and rolled over to watch whatever Steve was watching.   
——————————————————  
After that initial announcement, Steve didn’t think much past it. Natasha was her usual self around everyone else, and Clint had returned the next day. She returned to hanging over him in the comfort of their shared home. She could have been screwing with him, he wasn’t sure. But three days later, Steve was once again by himself, watching a Disney movie on the obscenely large television, when Natasha prowled in with something in her arms. She dumped the Tupperware container in his lap and then draped her tiny frame over his side without a word. He paused the movie and glanced down at the plastic container.  
“Is it going to explode or try and eat me?” He asked cautiously, reaching out to tentatively prod the blue container. Natasha chuckled.   
“Brownies. Homemade. I had a baking binge last night.” Her voice indicated that should explain everything, but it only left him with more questions.   
“You bake?” He asked, and eyed the container. He had seen her attempt at cooking, and he was more than a little cautious.  
“I bake a hell of a lot better than I cook, Steve. Now eat a brownie.” She reached over and peeled off the lid. They certainly smelled delicious, so he scooped a piece up and popped it into his mouth. He made a face at her, despite the brownie being extraordinarily delicious. She smacked his shoulder for the grimace he gave her.   
“Don’t even start; eat your brownies, Steve.” She told him, reaching over to pluck one of them from the container. The thing he was starting to learn about Natasha Romanoff was once she trusted you, personal space no longer existed. He’d seen it with Clint, but he supposed he was drafted into that club as well. He started the movie back up and by the end he found her dozing against him. He queued up another movie and polished off the entire large container of brownies.  
——————————————————  
Steve found that his induction into whatever club that Clint was in wasn’t so easy to ignore anymore. Natasha stole food off of his plate, shoved baked goods at him at all hours of the day, often while they were still warm. She touched him, brushed her shoulder against him, casual things around the team. In private she’d seek him out and drape herself over him, usually falling asleep. Finally, he had to approach Clint about it. Because while it wasn’t weird, it was weird. He wasn’t sure how that worked.  
“Cap, it’s just a thing that she does. She doesn’t mean anything romantic about it, but she craves touch and platonic intimacy with other people. But she only does it if she really trusts you, you know? She’s like a cat, just let her be. She’s fine.” Steve supposed that kind of reassured him, and he could certainly see the cat comment. He remembered the strays growing up. So the next time he did solo movie night, he expected her. And when she showed up, with a plate of cupcakes, and draped herself against his side, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her. She stiffened for a moment, and he started to worry he had crossed a line, until she shifted and settled against him more comfortably.


End file.
